witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Корнелия Хейл
Корнелия Хейл ''(англ. Cornelia Hale)'' - одна из пяти новых стражниц. Её элемент - земля. Сериал 1 сезон 2 сезон Комикс 1 арка Корнелию поначалу раздражает неведение о новых силах и она часто выражает своё недовольство по этому поводу. Ей было сложнее всего принять новую себя. Когда Тарани была в плену на Меридиане, Корнелия конфликтовала с Вилл, так как не могла простить лидерше, что та приняла решение оставить подругу на произвол судьбы... Сила Корнелия может ускорять рост растений и деревьев. В бое применяет лианы, как главное оружие. Может управлять ростом своих волос. Earth.gif земля.gif Корнелия волосы гиф.gif Внешность У Корнелии длинные блондинистые волосы. Её глаза цвета неба и уже и меньше, чем у остальных девочек. У неё стройная элегантная фигура. Самая высокая из чародеек. Её стиль самый женственный из подруг. Обычно надевает одежду по последней моде, в особенности длинные юбки. Стражница В превращении у Корнелии самая изящные одежды, так как состоит из бирюзового топа с длинными рукавами и открытыми плечами; драматично длинная в пол юбка фиолетового цвета с разрезом от правого бедра, кологтки в голубо-зелёную широкую полоску и тёмно-фиолетовые сапоги на калбуке, что еле доходят до колена. Новая сила Одежда стражницы почти не изменилась. Её новый топ покрывает плечи, так же как и ладони, и соединяется с юбкой. Изогнутая часть юбки сохраняется. На груди изображён её элемент, а крылья стали в разы больше. Характер Корнелия родилась в семье с достатком, что несильно повлияло на её характер. Хейл живут в пентхаусе в богатом районе. Девушка материалист, который много времени уделяет своему внешнему виду и моде. Также Корнелия самоуверенная, и ей кажется, что она может сделать всё сама. Хотя она очень заботливая и романтичная личность. Корни не всегда самая позитивная, однако, готова справляться с любыми препятствиями на пути. Она бывает тверда и упряма, и из стражниц для неё меньше всего подходит с лёгкостью принимать что-то новое. Особенно тяжёлым и долгим для неё было поверить в новые силы стражницы... Во время правления Фобоса, единственная из стражниц верила в Элион, даже пыталась переубедить её. Поначалу подруга не слушала её, но, в конце концов, осознала, что сделала ошибку, и помогла стражницам посадить брата. В комиксе Корнелия спокойная и дружелюбная. В сериале же ей больше присуще поведение испорченной и избалованной девочки, которая всё больше задевает Вилл и жестоко опускает её на землю из-за зависти к новенькой Вандом, которая заняла место лидера. Корни может быть достаточно саркастична и тщеславна, намного больше заботится о своём внешнем виде и мальчиках. Помимо этого, критикует одежду и внешность других. Всё же, у Корнелии есть то доброе сердце. Хобби Корнелия увлекается фигурным катанием (в сериале Лили хвасталась тем, что у сестры множество медалей). Слабости Корнелия не умеет плавать и боится воды. Комната |-|Стиль= Стражница живёт в богатом районе Хитерфилда в пентхаусе, к которому прилагается частный бассейн и теннисный корт. Стиль комнаты вдохновлён темой фигурного катания. Всё пространство заполнено пустыми , что помещение превращается в одно большое зеркало. Комната всегда убрана, так как мама Корни следит, чтобы дочки соблюдали порядок. С того момента как Корнелия нашла старый личный дневник под кроватью, она старается держать всё на своих местах, чтобы не потерять снова. Девушка очень рада, что два года назад у неё появилась отдельная от сестры комната. |-|Привычки сна= Cornelia is very much like Napoleon (her cat), when she sleeps. She lies on her side, while almost hugging her legs. She can sleep through everything! There could be an earthquake and Cornelia would still sleep like a baby. The only times she wakes up in the middle of the night is, when she is troubled in her mind or if she had a bad dream. She is not a morning person, and she is not speaking to anyone for at least 15 minutes every morning. |-|Медали= Cornelia has countless trophies and medals, which she has won through ice skating. However the first medal she ever won is the one dearest to her. She won is a year after she started to skate, she really fought for it, and she got her well deserved 3 place and bronze medal. |-|Стол= This is properly the most new and modern furniture Cornelia has. She likes antique furniture, but this gave her room a whole other feeling. She likes that it really breaks the classical style. The desk is always spotless, so she can make her homework, and not be distracted. |-|Парфюм= Cornelia’s perfumes tell us that, she is a girl with good and expensive taste and scent. She prefer perfume, which smells of flower. A very happy and light scent is the best. It is very important for her that the products also are organic. |-|Балкон= Cornelia’s hiding place. When she feels like being alone, she sits on the balcony, where she can see most of Heaterfield, especially the park is of interest to her. She loves looking at the people on the street, and tries to imagine how their lives are. Her dad sometimes come out her with her when she is sad, he always brings hot chocolate. |-|Стул= This was a present from Cornelia’s grandmother, when she finally got her own room, and it is an antique. Cornelia was very scared, when her grand mother said that she had a gift for her. Cornelia very mush dislikes her grandmother taste. She was pleasantly surprised, and it is now her favourite chair. She loves to sit in it on rainy days and read, and now and then glimpse up and look at the rain on the window. |-|Плюшевый мишка= They reveal that Cornelia also has a very soft side. She keeps them all extremely clean (they are all washable). Each morning she place them in there personal spot, except for two who belong on the shelf. Lillian sometimes tries to steal them, and play with them, as she does with most of Cornelia’s belongings, this always ends up in a fight. |-|Тапочки= The softest and warmest slippers, you can buy for money. They have their own spot by the bed, so she easily can slip into them in the morning. Cornelia hated getting up to a cold floor! Отношения |-|Семья = (Основная статья «Семейство Хейл») У Корнелии дружелюбная семья, хотя у них есть своего рода подъёмы и падения. Больше всего Корни любит отца семейства. Гарольд постоянно разнимает дочек, когда они ссорятся. Мама достаточно строга и держит дочек в крепкой хватке. Элизабет - идеальная мать и домохозяйка, хотя иногда Корнелии кажется, что Лилиан уделяют больше внимания. Отношения Лили и Корни схожи с тем, что происходит между Ирмой и Крисом - сестрёнка также донимает стражницу. Она любит воровать вещи, а также сходит с ума от остальных чародеек. Лили часто проситься к ним в компанию, но Корнелия всегда против Мартышки или Головастика. Несмотря на то, что стражница достаточно хорошо общается почти со всеми своими родственниками, с бабушкой ей приходится тяжело. Хоть она и прекрасная женщина и желает внучкам только самого лучшего, бабушка является достаточно надоедливой и строгой. Она наводит порядок у Корнелии в шкафу и говорит, как другие должны превозносить внучку и ценить их дружбу. Также с ней живёт кот Наполеон, которого подарила ей Вилл. ("") |-|Стражницы = Корни - призванный лидер, и на подсознательном уровне это и является причиной ссор с Вилл. Спустя некоторое время это проходит и они становятся ближе. Ирма. Корнелия достаточно терпеливо относится к выходкам стражницы воды, хотя иногда отвечает ей на шутки в свою сторону. |-|Лучшая подруга= До образования стражниц лучшей подругой была одноклассница Элион, пока не предала чародеек. Она поставила Корни перед выбором - она или её ведьмы. Несмотря на это, она защитила лучшую подругу от сил зла. |-|Парень = She is normally a kind and loving person, but she can hold a grudge for some time, if the person has hurt her deeply. She can though still be very romantic and faithful. She hasn’t had that many boyfriends in her life. She has one major love, Caleb, they were together for some time, and she was really to their relationship. Caleb somehow found that they were too different, and he broke up with her, after she saved his life. Now she is with Taranee’s brother, whom the loves, and feels safe with. thumb|left|170px Калеб (сериал). Питер (комикс). Интересные факты * Самая старшая и высокая из стражниц * Любимые цвета - зелёный и золотой * Любит классическую музыку и кошек * Учится с Вилл и Элион в одном классе 9"А" (сериал 8"А") * Корнелия, как и Кадма, страдает от своей гордыни * Ненавидит шутки Ирмы, Лили в игривом настроении и глупые предложения, которые она случайно произносит Галерея CorneliaHale.jpg Cornelia_Hale0.jpg Cornelia_Hale00.jpeg Cornelia & Caleb.jpg|С Калебом Корнелия летает.jpeg Корнелия 1х03.png Поцелуй Корнелия и Калеб.jpg|Поцелуй Корнелия.jpg Категория:W.I.T.C.H. Категория:Стражницы Категория:Главные герои Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:Жители Земли Категория:Ученики Категория:Стихия земли Категория:Требуется перевод